Anders
by pesky.lil.critter
Summary: Übersetzung von Different. Ein bisschen Mut, eine Entscheidung, ein paar Sätze. eine Welt von Unterschieden. Wird überarbeitet
1. Liebe

**Liebe**

**Anders  
**_‚Nein – hör zu, ich wollte dich nicht –‚  
‚- Schlammblut nennen? Aber du nennst jeden, der meine Herkunft hat, Schlammblut, Severus. Warum sollte es bei mir anders sein?'  
Er kämpfte mit Worten, die ihm nicht über die Lippen wollten, dich Lily wandte sich mit einem verächtlichen Blick ab und kletterte durch das Porträtloch zurück…_

Und dann, als sie schon beinahe weg war schien Severus die Kontrolle über seine Stimme wiederzuerlangen und rief Lily nach, „Bei dir ist es anders." Er wartete als sie stehen blieb, vollkommen angespannt, offensichtlich mit sich selbst kämpfend.  
„Wieso?" Es klang beinah so als ob Lily Evans sich vor einer Antwort fürchtete. Beinah.  
Severus hielt ein erleichtertes Seufzen zurück und fragte sehr leise, „Könntest du dich bitte umdrehen damit ich dir das ins Gesicht sagen kann?"  
Lily war sich nie sicher ob es die Tatsache war, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte oder das verzweifelte Flehen als er sagte sie sei anders oder die angsterfüllte Hoffnung als er sie bat sich umzudrehen.  
Sie sah seine Nase an, weil sie sich nicht dazu bringen konnte ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Bei dir ist es anders," Severus atmete tief ein „weil ich dich liebe."

**Lilys Reaktion  
**„Was!" fragte Lily und suchte in seinem Gesicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher wonach sie suchte _oder_ was sie finden wollte.  
Sie war so auf Severus' Gesichtsausdruck fixiert, dass sie beinahe an die Decke sprang, als die Fette Dame hinter ihr sagte, „Er liebt dich, Dummchen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er _das_ besonders gut verstecken könnte." Gefolgt von schrillem Gekicher. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lily wie Severus bei dem Geräusch zusammenzuckte. Sie kehrte der Fetten Dame den Rücken zu um ihn anzusehen. Dieses Mal sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Wirklich?" _Wow,_ dachte sie ein bisschen benommen,_ das letzte Mal, dass meine Stimme so gezittert hat, hab ich mit Tuney über meine Freundschaft mit Sev gestritten. Es geht alles auf ihn zurück.  
_Der besagte Junge Mann nickte, scheinbar erstaunt über sein eigenes Eingeständnis. „Ich liebe dich nicht." Sagte er, wie zu sich selbst, und es war wesentlich schmerzhafter, als Lily erwartet hatte. „Ich binin dich_ verliebt_!" Severus würde nie attraktiv sein, wie Potter und Black (in der Privatsphäre ihrer eigenen Gedanken und ihres Tagebuches konnte Lily das zugeben), aber in dem Moment, so wild und ehrlich, er war wunderschön für sie.  
Ein gedankliches Bild, so lebhaft, dass sie benahe nach Luft schnappte, von einem weißen Blatt Papier über das jemand mit einem nassen Pinsel gestrichen war, und dann Tinte darauf getropft hatte, was ein komplexes und einzigartiges Muster aus schwarzen Linien bildete, die Lily an Adern erinnerten. Das Wort verließ ihre Lippen, bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte. „Wunderschön." Und jetzt war es Severus, der sie anstarrte, als hätte sie drei Köpfe. Lily schoss das Blut in die Wangen. „Tut mir Leid. Ich glaub du hast die Denken-dann-Sprechen Funktion in meinem Gehirn ausgeschalten." Severus lächelte vorsichtig.  
„Es tut mir _wirklich_ Leid, weißt du?" _Witzig,_ dachte Lily,_ dass mich solch leise gesprochene Worte mit solch blendender Wucht in die Realität zurückholen können.  
_Sie hob ihre Hand, als ob sie sein Gesicht oder seinen Arm berühren wollte, und strich sich stattdessen nur ihr Haar hinter die Ohren. „Ich- wir sollten ins Bett gehen, Sev." Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Ich meine… wir können, du weißt schon, reden. Morgen… also, wenn du willst?" Ihre Stimme verlor sich unsicher, aber sie konnte schon die Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht sehen.  
Sie beschlossen sich am nächsten Tag nach der Schule beim See zu treffen, verbrachten ein paar Minuten unangenehm ‚Gute Nachts' auszutauschen bevor Severus endlich begann zu gehen. Lily starrte ihm eine lange Zeit nach, selbst nachdem er schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
An zwei unterschiedlichen Enden des Schlosses gingen zwei Menschen mit leichteren Herzen zu Bett. Im Gryffindor Turm schlief ein Mädchen mit roten Harren und grünen Augen ein während sie darüber nachdachte, was die Zukunft wohl bereithalten könnte. In den Slytherin Kerkern schlief ein Junge mit Tintenschwarzen Haaren und Augen ein während er darüber nachdachte, was in der Vergangenheit alles geschehen war.  
Oben, im Wohnzimmer hinter seinem Büro, saß der Direktor in einem bequemen Lehnstuhl, trank eine Tasse Tee, und lächelte. Zwei Seelen hatten einander gefunden.

**Ausführliche Erklärung  
**Severus wartete schon, als Lily am nächsten Tag draußen ankam. Er lehnte gegen einen Baum und hatte ein offenes Buch im Schoß.  
Lily setzte sich neben ihn und er sha überrascht auf. „Hey, wie geht's dir?" sie stupste ihn an.  
„Mir geht's gut. Eigentlich, geht's mir besser als gut. Ich bin erleichtert. Dir zu sagen, dass ich in dich verliebt bin, fühlt sich an als ob ein riesiges Gewicht von meinem Herz genommen wurde. Wie geht's dir?"  
„Gut. Nur ein bisschen verwirrt. Ich meine, wieso sollte ich dir glauben?" fragte Lily, Severus ansehend. Sie biss von dem Sandwich, das sie mitgebracht hatte, ab, als sie auf seine Antwort wartete.  
Severus sah sie einen Moment lang überrascht an, denn drehte er sich um über den See hinauszustarren.  
Nach ein paar Minuten stiller Überlegung, gerade als Lily ungeduldig wurde, sagte er, „Ich würde für dich weiterleben." Er sah sie kurz an. „_Nur_ für dich."  
Lily war sich nicht sicher was sie fühlen sollte. Sie war verwirrt, geschmeichelt, wütend, überrascht und ein wenig ungläubig wegen dieser Antwort. „Würdest du das ausführlicher erklären?"  
Severus drehte sich mit einem kleinen, sanften Lächeln zu ihr. „Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich vermutlich gesagt ich würde für dich sterben, was natürlich immer noch stimmt. Allerdings kann man die Umstände wohl kaum als normal beschreiben. In Zeiten wie diesen ist sterben nicht besonders schwer. Leben auf der anderen Seite ist eine der schwersten Aufgaben, die ich je versucht habe. Sagen wir mal, dieser Unterhaltung willen, dass du stirbst. Ich würde dir folgen wollen und vielleicht versuchen dich zurückzuschleppen und bei dem Versuch sterben. Aber ich würde weiterleben, weiterkämpfen, weil du es wollen würdest. Ich denke, dass leben eines der größten Opfer ist, die eine Person für jemand anderen bringen kann. Ausführlich genug?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue während er versuchte nicht über Lilys schockierten Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen.

**Sommer Liebe  
**Die beiden verbrachten den Sommer damit umeinander herumzutanzen. Severus war nie daheim, wenn er es verhindern konnte, also waren er und Lily in fast jedem wachen Moment zusammen.  
Severus' sechzehnter Geburtstag verging von den Snapes unbemerkt. Mrs. Evans jedoch hatte eine Torte bereit als Severus Lily am 26. Juli besuchen kam.  
Es kam Lily in den Sinn, eines Tages, dass sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen verändert hatten. Kleine Gesten, die zuvor nicht offensichtlich gewesen waren, fielen ihr auf. Eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht geschoben; ein kleine Berührung, um die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen zu erregen; ein Kuss auf die Wange, jedes Mal, wenn Severus sich verabschiedete. Langsam erkannte sie, dass sie in ihren besten Freund verliebt war.


	2. Zum ersten Mal

**Zum Ersten Mal**

**Der Unfall  
**Ihr erster Kuss war ein Unfall. Sie gingen gerade Seite an Seite einen Verlassenen Korridor entlang, die Nasen in ihren jeweiligen Büchern, als Lily stolperte. Sie packte Severus' Arm um ihr Gleichgewicht zu wiederzuerlangen und zog ihn mit sich. Nach viel herumtaumeln landete irgendwie Severus auf Lily.  
„Geht's dir gut?" fragte er besorgt.  
Sie schien vage genervt als antwortete. „Ja, ja, ich bin okay."  
Severus seufzte erleichtert.  
Nun da der Schock und die Sorge weg waren wurde Severus auf einmal intensiv bewusst in welch unbeabsichtigt intimer Position sie sich befanden. Sein Blick wanderte von Lilys Augen zu ihren Lippen und er lehnte sich runter und sie bewegte sich rauf und ihre Lippen berührten sich zufällig mit Absicht.  
Beide hielten still, Augen weit aufgerissen, Atem angehalten, Herzen laut schlagend.  
Dann riss sich Severus los, sprang auf die Füße. Seine Wangen brannten hell rot und er sah Lily nicht in die Augen während er ihr half ihre Sachen einzusammeln. In seiner Verlegenheit bemerkte er nicht einmal Lilys ebenso leuchtend rote Wangen.  
Sie sprachen nicht bis sie sich fürs Abendessen trennen mussten und dann war es nur ein gemurmeltes „Tschau." und ein hastiger Rückzug zu ihren Haustischen.  
Der Unfall wurde für viele Jahre nicht erwähnt.

**Fragen  
**Nachdem sie einander für eine Woche aus dem Weg gegangen waren und drei weitere Wochen in Unbehagen verbracht hatten, hatte Lily endlich genug.  
Sie und Severus lernten in der Bibliothek weil eines der Dinge war, die sie gemeinsam machten, die keine Unterhaltung oder anderen Kontakt verlangte und daher weniger anfällig für unerträgliches Unbehagen war. Außerdem war die Bibliothek einer der Orte im Schloss, die James Potter und Sirius Black für gewöhnlich nicht besuchten (es sei denn Remus Lupin zwang sie dazu, was nicht oft passierte).  
Jener besondere Tag war der Freitag vor einem Hogsmeade Wochenende.  
Lily sah zu wie Severus über Zaubertrank Notizen brütete, während er so tat als würde sie nicht existieren. Nachdem sie ihn für etwa eine halbe Stunde intensiv angestarrt hatte, knallte sie das Buch vor ihr heftig zu. Severus erschrak und er hob seinen Kopf hastig, nur um im nächsten Moment die Augen wieder zu senken als er Lily unabsichtlich in die Augen sah.  
Sie seufzte leicht frustriert.  
„Willst du morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?"  
Die Frage überraschte Severus genug ihn vergessen zu lassen, dass er ihren Blick mied. „Wir gehen immer gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade, Lily. Warum würdest du jetzt fragen?"  
Lily hielt einen weiteren frustrierten Seufzer zurück. „Ich hab gemeint; willst du morgen mit mir _auf ein Date _nach Hogsmeade gehen?" Die Art und Weise auf die sein Mund aufklappte und sich seine Augen weiteten war unheimlich befriedigende Rache dafür, dass er nach seiner Liebeserklärung über sie gelacht hatte.  
Nachdem er sie für eine volle Minute ausdruckslos angestarrt hatte, schloss Severus seinen Mund und schüttelte seine Kopf heftig. Enttäuscht sammelte sie ihre Sachen ein und war dabei zu gehen als seine Stimme sie aufhielt (schon wieder). „Sicher, natürlich, ich würde liebend gern mit dir ausgehen." Um ein Haar hätte Lily noch einmal geseufzt, dieses Mal aus Erleichterung und sie grinste lebhaft. Die Überraschung auf Severus' Gesicht verwandelte sich langsam in ein ebenso lebhaftes Grinsen.  
Hürde überwunden.  
Und dann sahen sie die Zeit.

**Liebes Tagebuch  
**_Diese Wochenende war ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, und Severus und ich hatten unser erstes Date!  
Am Samstag haben wir allerdings beide einzeln unsere Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt. Sev's Geschenk war wirklich schwer zu finden, also hab ich das zum Schluss übrig gelassen. Ich bin fast eine ganze Stunde lang herumgewandert bis ich dieses kleine Geschäft neben Madam Puddyfoot's gefunden hab. Es war bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit mehr oder weniger nutzlosem Schnick-Schnack, aber da war ein wirklich wunderschönes Armband. Es ist Silbern mit zwei schwarzen Schlangen deren Schwänze verschlungen waren und ihre Köpfe sind um ein rote Blume gewickelt.  
__Wie auch immer, unser Date: Sonntag Vormittag sind wir durch das Dorf spaziert, waren ein bisschen Schaufenster-Shoppen. Dann haben in den ‚Drei Besen' zu Mittag gegessen. Wir sind ein bisschen früh zurück ins Schloss gegangen, weil Severus gesagt hat, er hätte noch eine Überraschung für mich. Ich war total verwirrt als er mich zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum begleitet hat, aber di Fette Dame hat ohne ein Passwort aufgemacht und sie hat Sev zugezwinkert. Natürlich hab ich verstanden, in dem Moment, in dem wir drinnen waren. Die Couch-Sessel und alle Sofas bis auf eins waren vom Kamin weggeschoben und da war ein winziger Tisch vor dem Sofa. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Vase mit drei Rosen; eine gelbe, eine rote und eine weiße. Neben der Vase lag eine extra-große Box meiner Lieblingsschokolade. Ich hätte Sev fast geküsst, aber ich hab mich nicht ganz getraut. Trotzdem, das ist offiziell der schönste Tag meines Lebens._

_Voller Liebe,_

_Lily_

**Sag's ihm  
**Das erste Mal, dass Lily ‚Ich liebe dich' sagte, war kein Zufall. Genaugenommen, war das bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Sie machte sich für fast ein ganzes Monat Sorgen darüber, wo, wann und wie sie es ihm sagen sollte. Es war eine ihre Zimmergenossinnen, die ihr die Idee gab. Lily hatte sich entschieden, dieses Jahr in Hogwarts zu bleiben und ihre Eltern, nachdem sie über die erste Enttäuschung hinweggekommen waren, beschlossen ihre zweiten Flitterwochen an einem warmen und sonnigen Ort zu verbringen  
Lily und Joanne hatten sich über Weihnachtsgeschenke unterhalten als Joanne erwähnte, dass ihr Bruder vorhatte seiner Freundin an Weihnachten einen Antrag zu machen. Anscheinend sollte der Verlobungsring das Weihnachtsgeschenk der Freundin sein. Plötzlich erschien alles so offensichtlich. Zugegeben, Lily hatte nicht vor Severus zu bitten sie zu heiraten (jedenfalls noch nicht), aber sie hatte das Armband und sie hatte ‚Ich liebe dich'.  
Es war nicht schwer Severus zu überreden, sie nach Ausgangssperre am Weihnachtsabend zu treffen, der schwierige Teil bestand darin alles so herzurichten, wie sie es haben wollte.  
Das erste Problem hatte sie mit dem Baum. Der Baum war wichtig, da sie Weihnachten mit ihrem festen Freund (ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken) feiern wollte und das würde ohne den Baum nicht funktionieren. Als sie es endlich schaffte, einen passenden Baum in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer zu bringen und alles zu dekorieren, bemerkte sie, dass sie Schwierigkeiten haben würde, die Musik abzuspielen, die sie wollte. Alle ihre Kassetten waren zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer und sie hätte sowieso nichts um sie abzuspielen.  
Zum Glück schien Professor Dumbledore von ihren Plänen zu wissen und er deutete an, dass er zustimmte, solange sie nicht erwicht wurden. Er lieh ihr sogar ein kleines Gerät, das romantische Weihnachtsmusik spielen würde, wenn Lily es mit ihrem Zauberstab anstupste. Sie tat ihr Bestes (und versagte) das Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht zu bemerken.  
Endlich war alles bereit und perfekt bevor der große Tag ankam. Von dem Moment da sie and dem Morgen aufwachte überdachte sie ihren Plan immer und immer wieder, auf der suche nach einem Fehler, bis Sirius Black beschloss sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben indem er versuchte Mistelzweige dazu zu bringen ihr zu folgen. Als Rache, verzauberte sie die Zweige stattdessen _ihm_ folgen, was ihn zum Grinsen brachte. Jedenfalls bis die Zweige begannen ihn zu schlagen. Genervt sie auch war, Lily musste zugeben, dass Sirius es geschafft hatte sie abzulenken.  
Von da an lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Lily und Severus begannen ihren Abend mit Keksen und Albernheit. Die Stimmung veränderte sich langsam und bis sie bereit waren die Geschenke zu öffnen, waren Lilys Wangen rot und sie war beinahe sicher dass das gleiche für Severus galt.  
Das Geschenk das er ihr überreichte war eingewickelt in rot und grün, und es fühlte sich an wie eine Schachtel. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Schachtel mit Fotos von ihr und Severus gefüllt war. Manche bewegten sich sogar.  
Lilys Sicht war ein bisschen verschwommen als sie die kleine silberne Box mit dem Armband ausstreckte. Severus nahm sie und sie sagte mit einem Lächeln: „Ich liebe dich, Severus." Er nahm sie in die Arme, aber bevor ihre Lippen einander berühren konnten öffnete sich die Tür und eine strenge Stimme voll Ärger, stoppte sie. „Mr. Snape, Miss Evans. Ich dachte ausgerechnet Sie wüssten es besser, als nach Nachtruhe noch aus den Betten zu sein." Es musste McGonagall sein, die hereinplatzte.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Wir wollten nur allein feiern." McGonagalls böser Blick erweichte ein bisschen, aber sie bekamen trotzdem Nachsitzen.


	3. Frohe Weihnachten

**Frohe Weihnachten**

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Lily." Sagte Severus am 24. Dezember in der siebten Klasse.

Sie lagen auf der Couch im Schulsprecherinnenzimmer und beobachteten das Kaminfeuer.

Lilys Augenbrauen hoben sich und sie brach heraus, „Wofür?"

„Fünfte Klasse. Du weißt, dass mein Vater ein Muggel ist also war ich ein . Ich war damals wütend und erniedrigt, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür dich Schlammblut zu nennen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Dafür irgendjemand Schlammblut zu nennen, wirklich."

Seine rechte Hand streichelte ihren Bauch, wo ihr Shirt hinaufgerutscht war. Plötzlich hörte er auf. „Warum bist du so angespannt?"

Lily zwang sich, sich zu entspannen. „Danke." Sie drehte sich um Severus anzusehen. „Ich kann dir jetzt vergeben. Es hat so weh getan zu hören wie mein bester Freund mich _das_ schimpft. Ich glaube nicht, dass von irgendjemand anderem so geschmerzt hätte. Aber jetzt kann ich dir vergeben."

Dann lehnte sie sich nach vorn um ihn zu küssen.

Jetzt konnten sie Weihnachten endlich richtig feiern.


	4. VergangenheitGegenwartZukunft

**AN****: **Herzlich willkommen im Neuen Jahr, alle zusammen! Ich präsentiere stolz das bisher längste Kapitel meiner geliebten kleinen Geschichte. Sagt mir wie sie euch gefällt.

Damit ihr es wisst, Aletha Freeman und ihre Beziehung zu Sirius Black gehören whydoyouneedtoknow mit Living with Danger. Viel Spaß, Annabeth 3

_Vergangenheit_**Gegenwart**Zukunft

Lily und Severus' Beziehung hatte in ihrem sechsten und siebten Schuljahr stetig weiterentwickelt, ihr erstes Date am Anfang der sechsten Klasse war nur das erste von vielen. Ihr erster (offizieller) Kuss hatte, nach vielen unterbrochenen beinahe-Küssen, endlich unter einem Mistelzweig vor der Großen Halle stattgefunden. Am Valentinstag wurden sie offiziell ein Pärchen.

An diesem Tag kam James Potter zu ihnen, reichte ihnen die Hand und wünschte ihnen Glück. Er bat Lily nicht mehr mit ihm auszugehen und er demütigte Severus auch nicht mehr. Jegliche Streiche, die Severus betrafen, waren auf alle Slytherins gerichtet.

Remus Lupin begann eine vorsichtige Freundschaft mit Lily und Severus kurze Zeit später während Sirius Black von seiner Freundin Aletha Freeman und Lupin nur zu einem widerwilligen Waffenstillstand bewegt werden konnte.

Peter Pettigrew trennte sich von den anderen dreien und fand seine eigenen Freunde. Irgendwie kam mit Unabhängigkeit auch Mut.

Heute, am Tag des Abschiedsfests, fand die Abschluss Zeremonie statt. Deshalb waren alle Siebtklässler in der Großen Halle versammelt und schnatterten sich mit nervöser Aufregung.

Severus stand in der Nähe der anderen Slytherins und sah stumm zu wie Freeman über etwas lachte, das Lily gesagt hatte und sogar Black konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen.

Als er die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch aufgehen hörte, fiel ihm auf, dass ein eher dämliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trug und er beeilte sich annähernd gelangweilt auszusehen. Die Unterhaltungen um ihn herum hörten abrupt auf als sich Dumbledore räusperte. Die Schüler drehten sich nach dem Geräusch um und stellten sich dann hastig dem Alphabet nach auf. Black war beinahe am weitesten links, nur seine Kusine Narzissa zu seiner linken. Severus war ziemlich weit rechts. Lupin war fast genau in der Mitte und Lily und Freeman waren nur durch ein Paar Zwillinge getrennt.

Dumbldore hieß die Schüler willkommen und gratulierte ihnen allen zum Abschluss. Dann begann McGonagall sie nach vorne zu rufen und für einen Moment fühlte sich Severus wie ein Nervöser Elf-jährifer. Aber als die erste Schülerin McGonagall erreichte, hörte er nicht mehr hin und dachte stattdessen an die Zukunft.

Er und Lily hatten eine kleine Wohnung in Muggle London gefunden. Die ersten zwei Wochen würde Lily bei ihren Eltern verbringen um sich zu verabschieden und all die Dinge einzupacken, die mitnehmen wollte während Severus gleich in ihre Wohnung ziehen und sie einrichten würde.

Im Herbst würden er und Freeman ihr heiler training beginnen und Lily würde im Ministerium für Magie arbeiten, wobei das hauptsächlich für den Orden des Phönix war. Keiner von ihnen war Mitglied, aber Severus wusste, dass die meisten von Lilys Freunden gerne helfen würde. Er hatte gehört, wie Black and Potter sich über Aurorentraining unterhalten hatten.

Severus schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken als das Mädchen neben ihm aufgerufen wurde. Dann war er dran.

Er hatte seine Sache gut gemacht, dachte er. In Zaubertränke hatte er natürlich ein


	5. 31 Januar 1983

**31. Januar 1983**

Am 31. Januar 1983 schloss sich eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten dem Orden des Phönix an. In alphabethischer Reihenfolge, war Sirius Black der erste. Er war seit Juli 1980 ein Auror, nach 3 Jahren harten Trainings.

Die Zweite war Lily Evans. Sie arbeitete als jemandes Sekretärin im Ministerium. Sie war eine wichtige Informationsquelle und Nachrichtenüberbringerin für den Orden, schon bevor sie sich ihm anschloss. Sie und Severus zogen 1980 in ein Haus in der Nähe von Canterbury.

Die dritte war ihre beste Freundin Aletha Freeman-Black, verheiratet mit Sirius seit beinah zwei Monaten und neun Monate schwanger mit seinem Kind. Sie hatte ihm den Schock seines Lebens verpasst, als sie es ihm gesagt hatte und er schockte sie gleich zurück in dem er ihr einen Antrag machte. Die Hochzeit fand am 29. November 1982 statt, was zufälligerweise auch der Tag des ersten Schnees dieses Winters war. Das Baby könnte jeden Tag auf die Welt kommen. Aletha hatte ihre Heiler Ausbildung im letzten Juli nach vier Jahren harter Arbeit abgeschlossen.

Der Nächste war Remus Lupin. Er war viel herumgereist, hatte nur alle paar Monate vorbeigeschaut und hatte immer mindestens eine Person mit. Die meisten von ihnen waren Werwölfe und älter als er und die meisten der Werwölfe waren erst ein paar Monate, bevor er sie fand, gebissen worden. Mit der Hilfe des Ordens fanden sie Arbeit und Wohnungen, was einen sicheren Raum für ihre Verwandlungen beinhaltete. An ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag brachte Remus seine jüngere Schwester Kassandra zu einem der Ordens Treffen. Augenscheinlich hatte sie von ihm verlangt sie mitzunehmen. An jenem Tag war er rot im Gesicht und mit einer kleinen jungen Frau mit buschigem braunen Haar und dunkelbraunen Augen sich an seinen Arm klammernd angekommen. Niemand wusste was sie getan hatte um ihn zu überzeugen sie mitzubringen.

Das jüngste neue Mitglied war Peter Pettigrew. Er arbeitete nicht wirklich, jedenfalls nicht seit er verstanden hatte, dass die seltsamen Blackouts/Tagträume eigentlich Visionen waren. Das Resultat war, dass er seit fast fünf Jahren im Hauptquartier lebte. Er erledigte die Recherche über alles, das für den Orden nützlich war. Und er lief immer knallrot und benommen herum, wenn Kassandra ihn anlächelte.

James Potter hatte seine Ausbildung zum Auror zusammen mit Sirius abgeschlossen und war aus dem Haus seiner Eltern ein Jahr nach Hogwarts ausgezogen. Irgendwie war er der einzige in ihrer kleinen Gruppe, der noch nicht mal einen potentialen Partner hatte. Er war nie über Lily hinweggekommen und er war über die Jahre ernster geworden. Selbst Remus ging manchmal auf Verabredungen. James brachte sie immer noch alle zum lachen und spielte hin und wieder sogar jemandem einen Streich, aber er war immer vorsichtig niemanden zu verletzen oder zu demütigen.

Der letzte und bei weitem der widerwilligste war Severus Snape. Er hatte seine Heiler Ausbildung im letzten Juli mit Aletha zusammen abgeschlossen. An Heilig Abend hatte Lily während einem Abendessen mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester einen Antrag gemacht. Anscheinend wurde Petunia vor Schock ohnmächtig und Mrs. Evans weinte vor Glück. Mr. Evans sagte nur, dass es höchste Zeit war.

Am 31. Januar 1983 schloss sich eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten dem Orden des Phönix an. Sie waren alle durch die Bande von Freundschaft und Liebe mit einander verbunden. Lily und Severus, Aletha und Sirius, und Peter und Kassandra liebten einander. Lily und Aletha, und James und Sirius waren beste Freunde. Severus war oft mit entweder Remus oder Peter gesehen. Aletha und Sirius' Kind wurde von allen geliebt auch wenn Severus sein bestes gab, es nicht zu zeigen.

Eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten, die füreinander sterben würden sollte es nötig sein. Mindestens einer von ihnen würde diesen Preis zahlen bevor Frieden einkehren konnte. Einer von ihnen würde sterben.

**Das Ende**

(einstweilen)


End file.
